For large data centers, it may be difficult to manage secret-related information, such as passwords and certificates. The secret-related information may be used by client machines to access data and services from a data service. Storing the secrets used to access the data and services in multiple locations may make the data vulnerable to unauthorized access. Updating or expanding the data center may result in exponential growth of the number of secrets needed. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.